


forbidden love

by choniandserpents



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choniandserpents/pseuds/choniandserpents
Summary: "What would you know about it? You’ve never known love, Cheryl, except to rip it apart. Cause you are a jealous, spite-filled, starving, emotional anorexic."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> I welcome criticism and feedback so please, don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> P.S this is an AU (Alternate Universe) so the storyline in this fanfic isn't the same to the show but I will be writing a couple of things from the show into this fanfic.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!- S.

Every time Toni parked her car outside of the Thornhill mansion, she never failed to be amazed by the sight of it. It was nothing compared to where she lived with her uncle. She's pretty sure Cheryl's bedroom was double the size of the caravan that was settled on the southside.

She didn't envy the redhead or her home. She loved where she lived. Toni had her friends around her and she had the opportunity to be with what's left of her family, even if her uncle could be the worlds biggest jerk sometimes.

"Hello? Earth to Toni"

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard an all too familiar voice.

Her gaze immediately fixated on her best friend that stood in front of her. She shook her head and let out a laugh when she realized how annoyed the girl looked.

"Sorry, Bombshell" Toni laughed, reaching over and pushing the passenger door open for the redhead.

Toni's smile instantly dropped when she noticed Cheryl's annoyed demeanor didn't stop when she was inside the car and Toni had a small inkling that it was caused by none other than the devil herself, Penelope Blossom.

"What has she done now?" Toni let out a sigh, turning the key in the exhaust to start the car.

Cheryl just shook her head and told her best friend to drive.

Toni knew there was something definitely wrong now. Usually, the tall redhead would let out a groan and rant about what her mother said to annoy her but this time she didn't. Cheryl just slumped back in her seat and nervously played with her fingers.

Once they arrived at school, the northsider just thanked Toni for the ride and walked quickly into school.

Toni's eyes furrowed in confusion at how weird Cheryl was acting which just pushed the thought even more of _'What the hell happened with her mother?'_

***

After her third class had ended, Cheryl made her way to the cafeteria for lunch. She knew her best friend would be looking for her during this time period but the redhead couldn't help but try to avoid her.

It's not like she wanted to but after the conversation she had with her mother before Toni arrived to pick her up for school, Cheryl just had a sinking gut feeling that she should spend less time with her best friend.

"Hey, Cher. Mind if I sit?" A cheery voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to be greeted by Veronica. Cheryl gave her a small smile that struggled to reach her eyes.

Sitting herself down across from her friend, Veronica noticed how upset Cheryl looked. Her face scrunched up in confusion and wondered if she had an argument with her mother again.

It was no secret in their friendship group that Cheryl and Penelope had a toxic relationship. So out of instinct, Veronica knew the girl's sad demeanor had to be caused by the devil incarnate that was the redheads' mother.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked, her voice soft and calm.

Cheryl looked up from the table and shook her head. "My mother... She-"

"The food is awful today"

Before she could even begin, she was interrupted by Josie who was yet again complaining about the food.

"You would think they'd put something healthy as an option and not just greasy pizza. It's so gross"

Veronica let out a startled laugh at how fussy her friend was when it came to food. "If you're so bothered by it, why not tell your mom?"

Josie just rolled her eyes, grabbing her napkin and dabbing away at the grease that was dripping from the slice of pizza.

"Anyways" Veronica began. "Cheryl, you were saying"

The redhead just pushed around the food with her fork before standing up and grabbing her tray.

"I'm fine. V. I'll see you both later"

Cheryl walked over to the trash and dropped the untouched food into it before placing the tray on the used tray pile that was quickly piling up.

She turned around to walk out of the cafeteria but instantly stopped in her tracks when she felt her phone buzz. Cheryl pulled it out of her pocket to see a text from Veronica.

**Veronica: Hey, I'm sorry about that but it might be easier to tell me what's bothering you over text.**

The redhead glanced over to see the dark-haired girl looking back at her, worry written on her face.

**Cheryl: It's just my mother again, nothing to worry about V, don't worry.**

**Veronica: We both know she's affected you more today. What did she say to you?**

Cheryl bit her lip nervously, deciding on whether or not she should tell her friend. She knows that she can trust her but a nagging voice at the back of her mind scolded her not to.

**Cheryl: I need some fresh air, meet me at the benches outside.**

Taking one last look at Veronica, the girl nodded at her in response before muttering something to Josie. Cheryl watched as she grabbed her bag and headed towards her. They both walked out of the cafeteria and made their way over to the benches that were placed outside of the school entrance.

Once they were seated, Veronica stared at the girl, her worried look still plastered on her face.

"You can tell me anything Chery and if it's a secret, you know it's safe with me"

The redhead gave her a small smile and took a deep breath. "Well, my mother overheard a conversation I was having with Jason yesterday and this morning she confronted me about it and she... She called me deviant"

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Cheryl-"

"She said I have to move out by the end of the week or there will be consequences"

Veronica reached over and grabbed the redhead's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Why did she call you deviant?"

"I like someone but... but it's so wrong, V. I don't know what to do"

Not wanting to push the girl to talk more, Veronica just shifted closer to the redhead and gave her a tight hug. Veronica pulled away and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She hated seeing her friend hurting like this.

"Cher, look at me" The dark-haired girl began. Cheryl looked up and Veronica could practically feel how nervous and timid the girl was.

"You are not deviant, okay? Whatever your mother said to you, don't let her get inside your head. Whoever it is that you like, it's not wrong. Your feelings are valid and it's okay to like whoever you're attracted to. Just think of me and Betty, we're happy together and we don't care if other people find it disgusting or deviant"

Cheryl let out a sigh as she took in everything that her friend was telling her, what Veronica said made sense because every time she saw the couple together, they were happy. She just wishes she could have that.

"I won't ask you who you like but maybe you should tell them... They might feel the same way"

Cheryl knew she was in trouble because not only did she know the girl didn't reciprocate her feelings, it could possibly ruin their friendship.

"I don't think so but please, V. You can't tell anyone about this, especially not Betty because she can't keep a secret to save her life"

The dark haired girl laughed, what Cheryl said was true. When Veronica had asked Betty to be her girlfriend they promised each other they wouldn't tell anyone until they were ready and one hundred percent sure that their family and friends reactions would be positive but of course the blonde had spilled everything to her mom in excitement and a few days later, everyone in the small town knew about the new coupling.

Veronica promised Cheryl that her secret was safe with her and that she wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Betty. The redhead pulled Veronica into a tight embrace and thanked her for the kindness she was receiving.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" A voice pulled the two girls out of the embrace and they looked up to be greeted by Toni.

Usually, when Cheryl's eyes laid on her best friend she felt nothing but butterflies but when she saw the girls appearance, Cheryl's smile dropped and she felt a pit of rage brewing at the bottom of her stomach.

"TT, what the hell happened to your face?"

Cheryl instantly stood up and her hand softly rested just under a purple welt that grew darker on the brunettes left eye. Her free hand clenched into a fist out of anger and she swore to herself that she would find whoever did this and make sure their life would be turned upside down.

"Oh, this jerk was saying disgusting things about you to his friends so I punched him and then we got into a fight" Toni let out a chuckle but inside she was still angry from hearing what the boy was saying about her best friend.

"Who was he?" Cheryl asked.

Toni's face contorted in confusion. "The boy? I don't know, some guy named Reggie but don't worry you don't need to go all Cheryl Bombshell on him. Sweet Pea finished the guy off after the principal pulled me off him"

Cheryl's features softened when the brunette's hand reached up and squeezed her hand that still rested on Toni's cheek.

Butterflies instantly replaced anger and Cheryl was hit with a sudden realization. She didn't like her best friend, Cheryl was helplessly in love with her and her heart ached to know that Toni would never feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I've been busy but I promise more chapters are coming this week so stay tuned!- S.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Cheryl's words were like a stuck record, but Toni didn't mind. She knew the redhead was just concerned.

After lunch ended, Cheryl offered to walk the serpent to her last class of the day. Once again, Toni didn't mind. She agreed and let Cheryl's fingers slip into hers as they made their way to Toni's history class.

The second that she felt her best friends hand slip into hers, her breathing hitched and her heartbeat sped up. Of course, this was nothing new. Every time they hugged or Cheryl's eyes locked with the brunettes, Toni's mind went into a world wind of inappropriate thoughts that she knew she shouldn't be having.

The inappropriate thoughts didn't contain the ones you would think. She would think about how big of a crush she had on her best friend and to Toni, that was highly inappropriate. Especially when she knew her best friend wasn't attracted to girls.

In an ideal world, Cheryl would like girls. But, of course, this was Toni's reality.

Toni was immediately pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand squeeze hers.

"So will you?"

Toni furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Will I what?"

Cheryl let out a dramatic and exasperated sigh. "Will you come to the movies with me tonight? Love Simon is playing at six"

"Yeah, of course. I'll pick you up at five so we can go to pops for dinner" Toni replied, trying not to let her nervousness get the better of her because of course her mind instantly went to _'oh my god this sounds like a date'_. She knew it wasn't but there was a thought at the back of her mind that just wished it was.

The serpent let out a chuckle when she heard Cheryl squeal in excitement.

"Great, I'll see you then"

***

After Toni had driven Cheryl home and waved her goodbye, the redhead hurried upstairs to her room to get ready to see Toni. She hated how ecstatic she was but who wouldn't be?

Cheryl knew this wasn't a date but in an ideal world, it would be. Unfortunately for Cheryl, it wasn't.

The redhead knew that Toni liked girls but she would never feel like that towards her best friend. Cheryl just knew.

Cheryl almost jumped out of her skin when her bedroom door slammed open, the sound echoed throughout the room as it made contact with the wall.

The redhead turned to be greeted by her mother and boy did she look angry.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the movies with Veronica" Cheryl lied, in fear that her mother would be ten times angrier if she knew she was going with Toni. Penelope Blossom has always hated the serpents and now she hated them even more after her daughter befriended one of them.

"Absolutely not, that girl is deviant and I will not have my only daughter corrupted more than she already is" Penelope spat.

Cheryl just rolled her eyes. "She's not deviant, mother and neither am I"

"I know what she does and who she dates. That girl is a recipe for destruction and I forbid you to see her" Penelope let out a scoff. "If only your father could see you now, he'd be so disappointed in you"

Cheryl could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her as she took a step towards her mother. "You don't think he'd be disappointed with your nightly meets with Hal Cooper? You're not as quiet as you think, mother"

As soon as the words fell from her lips, Cheryl felt a stinging pain across her cheek.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Hal may be my last chance at a better life"

Cheryl rolled her eyes, yet again. "If that's your idea of love"

The redhead turned around but was stopped when she felt a hand grip at her arm. "What would you know about it? You've never known love, Cheryl, except to rip it apart. Cause you are a jealous, spite-filled, starving, emotional anorexic"

Cheryl felt tears prick at her eyes but she forced herself to keep them at bay. She cannot let her mother know how much of an effect she has on her.

"If you're going out tonight, only come back in the morning. I will not have you ruining my date with Hal"

Penelope turned and walked out of the room, pulling Cheryl's door by the handle and slamming it closed. The redhead flinched at the contact and mentally told herself to stay calm.

Usually, after Penelope would yell at her or hit her, her sight would blur and her breathing would speed up. She would not let herself have a panic attack now and she would definitely not let her mother ruin the rest of her day.

***

Toni could practically feel herself buzz with excitement as she reached her hand out to open the car door, she slipped into the comfort of the leather seats and turned her key in the ignition, listening as she heard the car roar to life.

She was only a twenty-minute drive away from Cheryl's house but she was in no rush considering she was setting off thirty minutes early. She was just too excited to be sitting around in her trailer, waiting for time to tick by.

Turning on the radio, Toni hummed along to the tune of the song and instantly her mind went to Cheryl. She hated herself for it but she really couldn't help it.

The serpent thought back to the time when she first met Cheryl. Southside High had been closed down by Mayor Mccoy due to the lack of teachers and supplies and the next day she was attending Northside High.

Toni was sitting at the back of her English class writing down notes when a tall redhead walked into the classroom, not even caring that she was a couple of minutes late. The teacher dismissed her once she handed a note to him and the unnamed redhead made her way to the back of the class, sitting in the empty seat next to Toni.

To say Toni was taken back by how beautiful the girl was, was an understatement.

The serpent was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, do you have a spare pen? I've forgotten mine"

Toni felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when she turned to her left and was greeted by the redhead. _God, she's even more beautiful up close._

"Yeah, sure"

After that encounter, the two girls began to chat more in class and they instantly became friends. Only growing closer and closer the more they talked and hung out. Toni didn't know how she could get so lucky.

Fast forward two years and Toni still thought she was the luckiest girl alive to be befriended by the redhead.

Checking the time on her phone, Toni saw that she was only five minutes early now. She quickly sent Cheryl a text to let her know she was parked outside her house.

A few minutes passed and out walked Cheryl, Toni felt her mouth dry up at the sight of her. The redhead wasn't wearing her usual clothing. Cheryl was dressed in black ripped jeans, a black crop top that made Toni's head spin and sat on her shoulders was a leather jacket. Of course, the girl was wearing her signature red lipstick.

"Um, Cheryl?" Toni croaked out, her mouth still dry.

Cheryl slipped into the passenger side of the car and gave Toni a shy smile. "Do I look okay? I'm only wearing this because I knew it would annoy my mother but maybe I should chang-"

Toni's mouth moved before she could stop it. "Wear it, you look good, Bombshell"

The serpent mentally slapped herself as soon as the words left her lips.

"Really? I feel so unlike me. I barely recognized myself in the mirror"

Toni's eyes scanned the redhead's body before she quickly averted her eyes to the road, she turned the key in the ignition and made her way to the diner.

"Really... Maybe you should switch up your wardrobe once in a while, Cher"

Cheryl smiled proudly. "Maybe I will"

Toni let out a sigh, she really was well and truly fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two girls arrived at Pop's, Toni told Cheryl to got to a booth whilst she ordered their food. After knowing the redhead for as long as Toni has, ordering Cheryl's food had practically become second nature.

It was kind of weird when Toni thinks about it. She basically knew everything about the redhead but of course, there _were_ secrets Cheryl did keep from her best friend.

After ordering their food, Toni made her way over to the back of the diner were Cheryl sat alone in a booth, waiting for her.

"I still can't get over your outfit. You're like a new woman" Toni laughed, sitting down from across the redhead.

"Well, you know how much I love your flannel mesh aesthetic so I guess I have you to thank for making me look this good" Cheryl replied.

Toni had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying _'you look good no matter what you wear'_.

"I guess so" Toni chuckled. "Wait, are those my jeans?"

Cheryl looked down at her lap sheepishly. "Yeah, you always leave your clothes at mine so I thought why not?"

"My clothes look good on you, Bombshell. You should wear them more often"

Cheryl raised her eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. "What? You don't like it when I'm in a dress?"

Toni's eyes widened at how sultry the redhead's voice sounded. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her mind raced to think of something to say back. "No- I mean, yes but-"

Cheryl let out a chuckle. "I'm just teasing, TT."

Before Toni could reply they were interrupted by a tall dark-haired boy.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering If I could get your number?"

Cheryl turned her attention away from Toni who's eyebrows furrowed at the boy's question.

"Who, me?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes, of course. I was sitting over there and I couldn't help notice you glancing at me" The boy smirked and Toni couldn't help but roll her eyes at how overly confident this boy seemed.

"Oh, I think you're mistaken. I was looking out for my food" Cheryl replied, wiping her hands on her jeans as she nodded over to where Pop Tate was.

The boy turned around to see the owner of the diner stood behind him, a tray of food in one hand and another tray with milkshakes on the other hand.

The boy let out a sigh and Toni had a feeling that this boy wasn't going to give up now.

"Well, can I have your number anyway?"

The serpent was practically one eye roll away from a migraine. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous and she knew she shouldn't feel like telling the guy to 'fuck off' but the bubbling rage she felt in the pit of her stomach was out of her control.

"Sorry, I'm not interested"

Toni's eyes widened as a wave of relief washed over her.

"C'mon, just one date and then I'll leave you alone" The boy replied, his ego clearly being knocked down a peg by the rejection.

Whilst all of this was happening, Pop Tate placed the food and drink on the table but stayed, his protective instincts for the two younger girls showing.

Toni glanced up at Pop Tate, giving him a small smile as she grabbed her drink and instantly took a slip.

"How about you leave me alone _now_ so I can have a nice meal with my girlfriend?" Cheryl quipped, her patience growing thinner and thinner the longer the guy stood at their booth.

Toni sputtered at hearing this, almost choking on the milkshake.

The tall boy rolled his eyes as he let out a scoff. He turned his head to the left and took a long look at the serpent, making her shift in her seat.

"She's not your girlfriend," He said bluntly. "She's _also_ a serpent"

Toni's jaw clenched as her hand curled into a fist. "Yeah, so?"

"You don't belong here, you should just go back to your side of town and do what you're best at"

Toni took a deep breath, her fingers digging into her palm as a way to keep herself from punching the ignorant boy. "And what am I best at?"

"Well, you're southside scum so your number one talent would be selling dru-"

Before he could finish his sentence a fist connected with his jaw and the dark-haired boy stumbled back, the force of the hit causing him to lose his balance.

Toni's eyes widened in shock because that definitely wasn't her and that definitely wasn't Pop Tate. Turning her head, Toni saw Cheryl stood up with her hand clenched into a fist and her nostrils flared in anger.

Toni instantly stood up and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder when she saw her move forward towards the boy.

"Hey, Cher. Look at me"

Cheryl turned her gaze towards Toni, her mind still clouded with anger. "He's not worth it"

Raging eyes instantly softened when they met Toni's. The redhead sighed and nodded her head.

Sitting herself down, Cheryl took a deep breath and grabbed her milkshake, taking a sip out of it.

"I'll deal with him, Cheryl" Pop Tate chimed in, grabbing the boy by his jacket and pushing him out of the diner door.

Cheryl nodded at Pop Tate and thanked him before focusing her attention back on the brunette in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that, TT. I hope I didn't ruin your night"

Toni's mouth opened slightly but instantly shut it when nothing came out as her mind tried to process what just happened. She had never seen Cheryl punch someone before and her heart couldn't help but flutter when she thought about why she did it. Cheryl punched someone to defend _her_.

Toni shook her head, reaching over the table to grab Cheryl's hand. "You didn't ruin my night, Bombshell. That was... riveting"

Cheryl let out a quiet laugh, her thumb rubbing the back of her best friend's hand. "Let's eat our food before it goes cold, we still have a movie to catch"

***

After the movie ended, Cheryl and Toni headed back to the serpents car. Once they were inside Toni immediately turned the heat up in the car after starting the engine.

"Got any plans for tomorrow, Cher?" Toni asked as she drove down the quiet streets of Riverdale.

"No, but I'll make my own if it means I can get away from my mother for a couple of hours"

Toni let out a chuckle as she switched the indicator to turn right. "Well, how about I come and pick you up tomorrow and we can go swimming or something"

A realization quickly hit Cheryl, her mother's voice echoing in her head. _'If you're going out tonight, only come back in the morning. I'll not have you ruining my date with Hal'_

"Crap, I totally forgot I can't go back home tonight. Is it alright if I crash at yours?"

Toni's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, of course. But, why can't you go home?"

Cheryl let out a groan, resting her forehead against the palm of her hand that situated on the window frame.

"She has a gentleman caller tonight and she doesn't want me interrupting her"

Toni grimaced at the thought. "Wow, I can't believe your mom gets more action that you, Bombshell"

The redhead let out a gasp, swatting Toni's arm with her hand. "Don't say that, TT. That's so crude"

"It may be crude but it's true" Toni chuckled. "When was the last time you dated someone?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully but decided to ignore the question.

"Thank you for proving my point, Cher"

Once they arrived on the Southside trailer park, Toni pulled the car up next to her trailer and turned off the ignition.

"Welcome back to my humble abode, Tom's working in Greendale so he won't be back until Monday"

"Well, that means we have the whole weekend to ourselves" Cheryl replied casually.

Toni's mind instantly went into a worldwide of thoughts. She definitley had a gut feeling that this would be a long weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting a new chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
> Oh, also... this story won't be a long one. Maybe 10 or fewer chapters but I am working on another one and I can't wait to share it with you all.- S.

"Cher, I'm just going to see Sweet Pea, I'll be back in ten minutes" Toni called out, loud enough for the redhead to hear above the sound of the shower running.

Cheryl shouted back a muffled 'okay' and Toni stepped out of the trailer, stopping in her tracks as she felt the sun hit her skin. Looking up, she saw the sky bright blue and the sun shining brightly. Maybe today would be a good day to go swimming.

Toni grabbed the handle on the door and closed it behind her before making her way over to Sweet Pea's trailer which luckily enough was just opposite hers.

Toni knocked on the door before pulling the handle down and stepping inside the trailer.

"Sweets, it's me" The brunette called, closing the door behind her.

Not a second later, the tall serpent walked into the small living room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Tiny... I wasn't expecting company"

Toni noticed how flustered the boy looked but decided against commenting on it.

"I just thought I'd come round and see how you're doing but-"

Toni's sentence was cut short when she heard her friend's name being echoed from inside the bathroom. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the taller boy.

"Got a friend over, Sweets?"

Toni's head turned to the left quickly when she saw a blonde girl come behind Sweet Pea, wrapping her arm around his chest.

"Toni, this is Bella. I met her in the Whyte Wyrm the other day" The serpent replied, clearly embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, Bella... Should I go?" Toni asked, already stepping back towards the door.

"Don't be silly, tiny" Sweet Pea began. "Bell, I'll see you later, okay?"

The blonde kissed the tall serpent on the cheek, grabbed her shoes under the coat rack and left.

"Sooo... Bella seems nice" Toni said in a teasing tone.

"She really is, I'm thinking about taking her on a date tonight"

Toni's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, you must really like her. I've never known you to take a girl on a date, normally it's just a 'fuck n go'"

Sweat Pea's hand flew to his chest, pretending to clutch his heart in pain. "Wow, tiny, I'm hurt"

Toni let out a chuckle before flopping down on the single seater sofa dramatically. "I feel so single, wow"

"You'll find someone, Toni" Sweet Pea began, sitting on the sofa opposite Toni, making sure his towel was covering him as his legs spread slightly. "Or maybe you already have someone in mind?"

Toni just rolled her eyes because of course she did but it's not like she could do anything about it.

"Maybe... But she will never feel the same way so there's no point"

Sweet Pea's eyebrow raised at this, intrigued. "Is it anyone I know?"

Toni's mouth opened slightly, hesitating. "No, she's from Greendale"

"Greendale? You've never been. How come you're lying, tiny?"

Toni sighed and licked her lips. "Because she can't know... It-It'll ruin everything"

"Hey, Toni it's okay, don't be upset" Sweet Pea replied, standing up and shuffling over, sitting next to the brunette. Sweet Pea's face contorted in concern when he saw a tear roll down the girl's cheek.

He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling the brunette into his chest as she sobbed into him, not being able to stop the tears. After holding all of her feelings inside, Toni was bound to break down, it's inevitable when you're in love with your best friend.

***

After turning the shower off and stepping out, Cheryl wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed Toni's brush that lay in the cabinet above the sink before pulling her hair tie out and letting ginger locks cascade over her back. Cheryl combed through her hair before deciding against straightening or curling her it and just letting it look natural.

She untied the towel from around her body, letting it fall to the floor in a pool around her feet. Grimacing, she got back into her underwear from the night before and then finally slipping into a pair of black jeans and t-shirt that had 'ACDC' on the front in red lettering. Maybe she could get used to wearing Toni's clothes.

Cheryl walked into the living room and grabbed her shoes that sat at the front door she put them on before slipping her arms into her leather jacket. The redhead opened the front door, closing it behind her and made her way over to Sweet Pea's trailer.

The redhead raised her hand to knock but stopped when she heard talking coming from behind the door.

"Whoever you like Toni, whether she likes you or not, you need to tell her... It's eating you up inside, it's not healthy"

"I'll think about it, Sweets"

Cheryl took a step back, feeling her heart ache at the words. Toni liked someone. The girl that she likes has feelings for someone else.

The redhead's eyes soon widened in panic when she saw the door handle being pushed down and when she looked up she saw Toni stood at the entrance, Sweet Pea behind her with a confused expression on her face.

"Cheryl, hey. I was just about to come over but seeing as you're dressed why don't we go to Pops for breakfast?"

Cheryl felt like her mind was going a thousand miles per second as she tried to process what she just heard.

After years and years of being abused by her mother, Cheryl had unfortunately learned how to hide her feelings better, so that's just what she did.

Swallowing a hard lump in her throat, the redhead plastered a fake smile on her lips and nodded. "That sounds great, TT"

If there's anything that Cheryl's learned whilst having an insanely inappropriate crush on her best friend it was that no matter how she felt towards her, having Toni as her friend was much better than not having her in her life at all. So if she had to hide her feelings from the serpent in order to keep their friendship then that's exactly what she'll do.

Cheryl watched as Toni turned around to face Sweet Pea and whispered something to him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"C'mon, Cher" Toni smiled, holding her hand out waiting for the girl to grab it. Once their hands interlaced they began to walk over to Toni's car, the serpent opening the door for Cheryl before walking around to the driver's seat and slipping into the leather seats.

"Sweets and I were just talking about how Halloween is soon and that we should have a party at the Whyte Wyrm. Would you want to come?" Toni asked as she turned the wheel of the car, pulling out of the trailer park and onto the busy road.

For a moment Cheryl forgot about the devastating news she had overheard a few minutes ago as she squealed in excitement at her second favorite holiday, obviously Christmas being number one.

"Of course, but it better be a fancy dress party"

Toni let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "Its fancy dress don't worry. What do you want to go as?"

Toni glanced at her best friend who sat pondering for a moment.

"Hmmm, I was planning on dressing up as Poison Ivy this year but that's so two years ago"

The serpent nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going as a cop because I'm kinda short for cash... Maybe you could go as my partner?"

Cheryl felt like her heart had dropped to the bottom of her stomach at those words but she quickly shook her head, telling herself not to be so silly. _You know that's not what she means, Cheryl._

Those heart fluttering thoughts were instantly taken over when her mind pictured wondered to what Toni would look like dressing as a policewoman.

"That's a good idea, TT. Shall we go shopping today considering Halloween is less than a week away?"

"We shall"

***

After the drive back from a local Halloween store, Cheryl thanked Toni and waved goodbye as she watched the girl leave. She heard the clang of large metal gates close shut and turned around, pushing her key into the lock and nudging it open with her shoulder once she heard it click.

Before she even had the chance to close the door behind her and remove the key, a loud noise echoed through the house. Her face contorted in confusion as her mind struggled to identify the sound.

"Hal, hurry up back to bed!"

Cheryl's eyes widened and she felt like bile would rise up her throat if she stayed any longer.

She quickly turned around, shutting the door quietly behind her and pulled her phone from her coat pocket.

Flicking through her contacts, Cheryl's thumb hovered over many names.

Toni? No, she had just left her house a minute ago.

Veronica? She would no doubt be with Betty.

Josie? Band practice.

Kevin? Maybe.

She hesitated for a moment before clicking the call button and bringing her phone up to her ear, listening to it ring. After the third one, she heard a voice on the other end.

"Cheryl? Hey, what's up?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Cheryl thought for a moment. What excuse could she give to him without mentioning her mother?

"Hey, Kev. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Pops for a milkshake, I'm extremely bored and in need of company"

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you soon"

Cheryl let out a deep sigh once the call ended. Thank god he didn't question why she called _him_ of all people.

***

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

It took them both by surprise when the words fell from red lips.

"Yeah, fire away"

"When... When did you realize you're gay?"

Was that offensive to ask? Was it the wrong question to ask? Cheryl had no idea but the nerves that were flowing through her body just made her shift uncomfortably in her seat as she waited for the answer.

Kevin let out a sigh in relief. God, that question was a breeze to the many others he had been asked.

"Well, I suppose it was in 9th grade but I think subconsciously my mind knew before me. I'd never been interested in having a girlfriend before like every other boy in my class"

Cheryl listened as her mind soaked in every word. Maybe she had more in common with Kevin than she thought.

"I-I feel exactly like that now" The redhead whispered, her eyes dropping down to her lap as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. This is the second time that she had mentioned any remotely about her liking girls and god did it still make her feel ashamed.

Kevin let out a loud gasp as his eyes widened in surprise. "Are you telling me that you, Cheryl Blossom, is a lesbian?"

Not trusting her own voice, Cheryl nodded as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"But please... You can't tell anyone, no one can know"

Kevin's hand instantly reached over to land on top of Cheryl's before giving her a small smile. "Don't worry, Cheryl. Your secrets safe with me"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a long chapter but it's a set up for what is to come for the next couple chapters.  
> I'm hoping to upload more this week so look out for that!
> 
> Also, a sneak peek was released of Choni and Veronica today on twitter and in the clip we heard Cheryl laugh for the first time. How sad that it's only 3 seasons in that we get to see her happy.- S.

Halloween is every child's favorite holiday and Cheryl loved Halloween, even if she was never allowed to celebrate it as a young child.

Of course, in the Blossom household, Halloween had never been a big deal. Penelope Blossom practically frowned upon it and one day when seven-year-old Cheryl Blossom asked her mother if she could go out trick or treating with Jason, she had received a harsh slap to the cheek and sent to her room. From that day onwards, Cheryl had never asked again.

But, nine years later, Cheryl Blossom still loved Halloween and although she had never been trick or treating before, she had been to a few parties with her friends.

"Ronnie, are you sure we can have the party at yours?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the question, almost letting out a chuckle when she saw Veronica do the same.

"Of course we can, babe. You worry too much"

Turning her attention away from the two lovebirds, Cheryl's eyes fixated on a small brunette sat by her side and the redhead let out a content sigh as she watched Toni, who luckily for her seemed to be too busy to notice. Maybe it was creepy to stare but that didn't stop her from doing so.

A kick at her leg soon pulled her out of her daydream. Confused, she looked away from the girl sat beside her and her gaze soon landed on Veronica who was staring right back at her. Cheryl's brow frowned in confusion as she mouthed the word _'what'._

"Will you accompany me to the lavatory?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "If you need help with wiping, V, then you'll have to ask your girlfrie-"

Her words were cut short by a glare and Cheryl quickly realized what the girl was motioning at.

"Oh, yeah sure. Be right back, TT"

Toni turned her attention away from her phone and gave the redhead a small smile before nodding.

Not even a second later, a hand wrapped around her bicep and she was being pulled out of the school cafeteria and outside towards the benches.

"What on earth did you drag me outside here for, V?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and motioned for the redhead to sit down on the wooden bench behind them.

"You like _Toni_?!" It was whispered thank god but right now that's definitely not what she cared about.

Red lips fell open as Cheryl struggled to think of a comeback. Fuck, how could she get herself out of this one?

"I do not. She's my best friend and that's all. How you managed to pull this theory out of thin air I'll never know"

"Oh, shush. Don't even try to deny it, I saw the way you were looking at her before"

Cheryl let out a sigh. There was no point in trying to deny it and maybe it would be nice to finally get this god awful secret off of her chest.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I like her but it doesn't matter because I'm not telling her and you aren't either"

It was a warning but Cheryl knew deep down that Veronica wouldn't betray her like that.

"Of course, not. But maybe she feels the same way? Have you asked her if she likes anyone right now?"

Cheryl let out a scoff and _maybe_ the scoff was driven from jealousy because _yes_ , Toni did like someone and _no_ that someone was not her.

"I may have overheard a conversation between her and Sweet Pea about Toni liking someone but that doesn't mean there's a possibility of it being me"

"Well how about I speak to her at the Halloween party tomorrow?" Veronica asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Cheryl let out a groan. "Fine but don't breathe a word about me or I swear Veronica... She can't know about this"

"Your secrets safe with me, Cher"

***

Toni's head was spinning as she stumbled into Veronica's kitchen with her head thrown back as she laughed.

"Wow, who knew Veronica Lodges parties could be so fun?"

Veronica's chuckle was muffled as she tipped her cup back and drank the rest of what was in her cup. "Oh, Topaz, It's what I'm best at"

It had only been an hour into Veronica Lodges Halloween party and already it was filled with people as the music blasted through the speakers and vibrated throughout the house.

"So, as you know my beautiful girlfriend is Betty Cooper but does lady and boy killer Toni Topaz have anyone in mind?"

Toni's head bopped along to the music playing whilst she poured herself a drink. "Um, yeah but you don't know her"

"Maybe we could meet her sometime, why don't you invite her over right now? I'm sure she'll want to meet all of your friends" Veronica replied, a smirk inching its way into the corner of her lips.

Toni's eyes narrowed and she quickly spun around to face Veronica. She had been betrayed far too many times to know when someone was being sly or disingenuous.

"Cut the shit, Lodge. You don't care about who I like so why are you really asking me?"

"I'm just curious, Toni. That's all it is, okay? Now, does this mystery girl have a name?"

Toni let out a sigh. Maybe she was just curious and maybe this was just girl talk?

"Fine... I lied, you do know her and she also goes to our school, too. But, that's all I'm telling you"

Veronica's eyebrows raised in surprise and she clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh my god, now I have to know who it is"

Toni let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "Nope, sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go find Cheryl"

Veronica's bottom lip jutted out like a child who was refused candy before dinner. "How about a clue? Like, umm, what color hair does she have?"

Toni rolled her eyes before turning to walk away from the girl.

"Now that would be a _dead_ giveaway if I told you"

Veronica's eyebrows frowned in confusion. What did she mean by that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick rant before you read the chapter.
> 
> The third episode aired last night and it was so... disappointing because every choni scene we got there was hardly any dialogue at all and it felt like Roberto had no idea on how to write choni as a couple. It's frustrating when they're the only f/f rep on the show and they're treated like an afterthought.
> 
> Anyways, enough ranting. I've got a note at the end of the chapter so make sure to read that too.
> 
> Oh! If any of you want to message me, I have a Tumblr account @lgbtqchoni.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" Toni called out over the loud music that thumped throughout the room.

Cheryl's eyes widened when they set upon Toni and she practically lunged forward, throwing her arms around the neck of the serpent.

"Hi, TT. I missed you"

Toni rolled her eyes playfully before peeling the girls arms from around her neck and letting them fall to her side. "I was just talking to Veronica"

"No doubt it was about Nancy Drew, that girl doesn't know when to stop when she starts"

Toni let out a quiet chuckle before taking a sip of her drink. "You're correct, Bombshell"

"Hey, I love this song. Wanna dance?" Cheryl asked, placing her drink down onto a cabinet that was beside them.

Every time they danced at a party, Toni always felt her heart fall to her stomach at the sight of Cheryl so carefree and having fun. A smile never failed to creep onto full lips.

But, this time it was different. Cheryl's hip swayed lightly to the beat of the song and her head was thrown back with her eyes closed.

Had Cheryl always danced like this at parties or did she just never notice before?

Toni sucked in a sharp breath when delicate hands rested on her waist and her mind was going so quick she couldn't even think.

"Cmon, TT. Dance with me"

"I-I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get a refill okay?" Toni replied, turning away quickly before Cheryl even had the chance to speak.

Fresh air.

That's what she needed, fresh air.

Cheryl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watched the brunette walk away. Did she do something wrong? Should she follow her?

"Hey, Cher. What was that about?"

The redhead tore her eyes away from the brunette and turned her head to be greeted by Josie.

"I have no idea. She looked upset... Do you think I should go after her?"

Josie nodded her head. "Girl, I would. But don't push her to talk, you know what happens to a snake when they're cornered"

Cheryl rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment.

Something in the back of her mind told Cheryl _not_ to follow the girl and that her appearance would only upset the serpent even more. Cheryl sober would've listened to those thoughts and stayed put but Cheryl wasn't sober and before she knew it, her feet were moving in front of her.

Once she was in the kitchen, Cheryl scanned the room to only be disappointed and not see the brunette in sight. Maybe she was outside?

Pushing through a few more bodies, Cheryl stepped out of the door and into the backyard, the cold crisp air of the night hitting her in the face.

"Toni, you out here?"

A faint whimper caught her attention and the only thing her mind thought was to follow the sound.

Turning around the side of the house, Cheryl was greeted by none other than Toni. Her back was pressed tightly against the wall and Cheryl could just make out a few tears that fell astray from chocolate eyes under the dim light that had shown through the window above Toni.

"TT, what's wrong?"

Toni's head snapped up at the voice, her eyes widening in embarrassment.

"Nothing, Cher. Just.. Go back inside, you're missing all of the fun"

Cheryl's brow frowned at that. Of _course_ she wasn't going to go back inside.

"It's not as much fun when _you_ aren't with me. Now, tell me what's wrong so I can help"

Toni let out a scoff and pushed her body away from the wall before making her way past the redhead.

"Trust me, you're the last person that could help me"

It was mumbled but Cheryl heard it loud and clear. The redhead's concerned expression contorted into a confused one. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Toni stopped in her tracks but kept her back facing the redhead. "It means I don't want you to help me. I'm gonna go home okay? So... You just enjoy the rest of the party"

Before the serpent could take another step, a hand wrapped around her forearm.

"No! Please don't leave. If I've done something wrong then you need to tell me so that I can fix it, don't push me away"

Toni shook her head, tears welling in her eyes as she forced them closed to stop them from falling. The panic that she heard in the redhead's voice felt like a punch to the face, and it hit even harder knowing that she was the one to put it there.

"You haven't done anything wrong" Toni began, bringing a hand up to wipe away tears that trickled down her cheeks. "You are... sensational and you care so much about people. The way you care about me... You are such a good friend but... that's the problem"

Cheryl removed her hands away from Toni's arm, taking a step back as more panic rose in her chest. "What are you saying, Toni?"

"I'm saying that I-I don't want you as a friend and every time I see you... It pains me to know that we'll never be something more"

It was like a door had been opened and the truth had stepped out but once it did, the door was slammed shut. The truth was out and god knows how the girl would react. She couldn't even see Cheryl's face since her back was still facing the girl.

All she could hear was silence. It was weird in a way because sometimes silence can be the loudest sound in the world and this silence was deafening. A silence that felt like it had lasted for centuries until finally, finally it was broken.

"You... You like me?"

Tears streamed down the serpents face like a waterfall and she could feel her heart clench in her chest as she waited anxiously, waited for that rejection.

Cheryl's question was confirmed by more silence.

But, the question she had to ask herself was... Does she tell Toni about her feelings too?

Her mind searched for an answer quickly as she felt the air become thick with tension.

"Toni... I-I feel the exact same way, I just never told you in fear of it ruining our friendship"

Toni's breath hitched in her throat, her body slowly turning to meet Cheryl. When their eyes met, Toni searched for any sign of it being a lie because it had to be right? There's just no way.

"You do?" Toni asked, her voice small as she ducked her head.

Taking a step forward, Cheryl reached her hand out and interlaced her fingers with Toni's.

"Of course, TT. I have for a long time"

"How long is a long time?"

Cheryl's lip parted but hesitated as they pressed together in a thin line. Would it seem extreme if she told her?

"Um, a year"

Toni's eyes widened at the answer. "Oh my god, a year? You've kept that secret for so long, Cher, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if it would change our friendship for the worse and I didn't want to risk it by confessing my feelings for you"

Toni let out a chuckle as she shook her head.

Silence filled the air once again as the two girls just stared at one another.

"What do we do next?" Cheryl asked, her thumb stroking along the back of Toni's hand.

"Well, If you want to, we can... go on a date and see how things go?"

A shy smile crept it's way up to red lips, along with a blush on her cheeks that she was sure matched her lipstick color.

"I'd like that very much, TT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, the secrets out!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the tiny amount of angst and fluff. There will be a lot more fluff, don't worry. Also, maybe smut in the final chapter or a few before it. Oh and let's pretend that Veronica lives in a house and not in a hotel.
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and commenting, it helps me write more when I see people enjoying my story.- S.


	7. Chapter 7

Toni let out a groan, the sound of a phone ringing echoed in her ears.

With her eyes still closed, the brunette reached her hand around to find the source of the obnoxious noise.

"Toni, if you don't shut your phone up I swear"

Toni's body tensed at the voice that came from behind her but she quickly brushed it off and focused on finding her phone. She opened her eyes slightly and finally found it laying on the wooden floor.

Groaning again, Toni saw Fangs' name displayed on the screen.

"Hello?" She croaked out, her phone pressed to her ear once she answered the call.

"Toni! Finally, you _need_ to come to the Whyte Wyrm. We have serpent business to attend to"

Toni's body quickly shot up from her bed as she rubbed at her eyes. "Crap, okay thanks, Fangs, I'm on my way"

Grabbing her shoes that rested next to the bed, Toni slipped into them with ease before standing up. Scanning the room, her eyebrows frowned when she realized where she was. What the hell was she doing in Veronica's room?

"Where are you off to?"

Toni's head turned to be greeted by Cheryl and the serpent couldn't help but smile at the sight. Red hair cascaded messily over the pillow and last night's makeup had been wiped off, leaving Cheryl looking breathtakingly beautiful.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Toni asked, turning back to look in the mirror that rested on top of a solid oak vanity.

She grabbed a brush from it, combing through her hair quickly to make it look... a little more presentable.

"Your phone did but it's okay, I need to help V clean the house before her parents get back" Cheryl replied, pulling the sheets from her body and standing up.

Not caring about applying makeup, Toni grabbed her serpent jacket from the floor and slipped into it, goosebumps appearing at her skin from the cool leather resting on her skin.

"I have some business to take care of but I haven't forgotten about our date. I'll pick you up at six?"

Cheryl's face lit up like a child on Christmas day. "Of course, TT. I'll see you then. Oh, and be careful"

Toni gave her a small smile before pulling open the door, stepping out and closing it behind her.

Today is going to be a _good_ day.

***

"So, what did you get up to last night because we didn't see you or Toni for the rest of the party. I came upstairs to find you both asleep in my bed, imagine my surprise"

Even if Veronica was carrying a mean hangover, that wasn't going to stop her from getting all the juicy details about the two girls who slipped away from the party unnoticed.

When the redhead didn't reply, her mind too focused on cleaning the house, Veronica perked up a cheeky comment yet again. "You know, Toni said something very interesting to me last night"

Cheryl's attention turned away from the messy kitchen at the mention of the brunette. "Go on"

"Well, I wanted a clue on who she liked so I could figure out if it was you and I asked her what her crushes' hair color is. She told me it would be a _dead_ giveaway if she revealed that"

Cheryl's frown quickly turned into a smile as she thought about the huge secret that had managed to spill last night. _She_ was the girl that Toni liked.

"I was confused for a moment and that's when I thought... What hair color would be a dead giveaway?" Veronica asked, her hand dropping the trash bag that had quickly grown heavy. "Well, red hair of course"

A blush crept it's way up to Cheryl's cheeks as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Toni admitted to having feelings for me last night and I may have told her that I reciprocated them too"

A loud squeal echoed through the empty room causing Cheryl to wince in pain. "Jeez, Ronnie. Calm down"

Cheryl let out a chuckle before continuing her chore to help pick up empty cups and beer bottles that scattered the floor and countertops.

"Girl, how are you _not_ freaking out? Toni likes you and you like her. You can finally become the power couple I've always wanted you to be" Veronica asked, using her hands for emphasis.

"I am" Cheryl began. "But, I'm also scared. It's all fun and games now but what if we make it official and my mother finds out? You have no idea on how she speaks about people like us, V. The things she says... God knows what she'll do if she's aware that her daughter is dating a girl"

Veronica's brow knitted together in concern as she took a step towards the redhead and placed a hand on top of her shoulder.

"You can't live in fear of your mother, Cheryl, and you certainly cannot let her dictate your life. If push comes to shove then you'll always have a place here. My home is your home if you need it"

Chery gave the dark-haired girl a warm smile before nodding in response. "Thanks, V. I know I can always count on you"

***

The day dragged by slowly once Toni arrived at the Whyte Wrym. She hardly even listened to FP drone on at the Serpent meeting. The only thing that stood out was the words 'ghoulies' and 'fight'. She knows she should have paid more attention, especially at something _this_ serious but the only thing that flooded her thoughts was Cheryl.

She couldn't even contain her excitement any longer because as soon as she saw Sweet Pea, her mouth moved before she could stop it and out spilled a secret.

It's not like she planned on keeping the secret for long. She just wanted to sit on it long enough for her and Cheryl to come to terms with what had happened last night.

She was excited, _of course_ , she was. But, she was also aware that Penelope Blossom was the biggest homophobe she knew and if she found out about the pair going on a date tonight, all hell would break loose.

Thus, eliciting a challenge for the serpent to pick a restaurant that wasn't too far from Riverdale but had just enough privacy so that people wouldn't recognize them. She knew how this town liked to gossip and boy did gossip travel fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The book is quickly coming to an end but don't worry, if you haven't read my past notes then I have another choni fic along the way. It will be a slow burn filled with angst but I think you'll love it just as much as I do. Also, I think you'll really enjoy the next chapter so stay tuned for that when I post it tomorrow!- S.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may admit, I'm not the most talented at writing things like this but I tried my best and I think you'll like it.- S.

To say that the brunette was nervous would be a huge understatement. Her leg bounced in anticipation once she arrived at Thornhill. She had to make a good first impression on their date. Of course, Toni knew it was stupid considering their friendship started over two years ago, but, this... this was different.

The dynamic had shifted from friends to possible lovers and Toni was positive she was ready for it. Hell, she had been dreaming about it for a few months and she would be damned if she wasn't going to at least take a shot at it and make sure the date ran smoothly.

The sound of her car door being shut closed pulled Toni out of her thoughts. She glanced up from the steering wheel and turned her head to be faced by Cheryl, a shy smile plastered on red lips.

"You look beautiful, TT," The redhead said, letting her eyes soak up the sight of the brunette in a tight black dress that accented her curves oh so well.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Bombshell" Toni replied. "I like the dress, it's quite a big change from the grunge aesthetic you've been wearing the past week"

"We're going on our first date, Toni. I have to dress the part"

The serpent let out a chuckle before turning the key in the ignition and listening as the convertible roared to life.

"Oh, I couldn't find any decent restaurants in town that would fit our situation so I've planned somewhere much better" Toni spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Our situation?" Cheryl asked, unsure of what the serpent was getting at.

"I know how your mother would react if she found out about us going on a date, so I tried to pick somewhere that was a little more private"

Cheryl swore she felt her heart flutter in her chest as the girl spoke carefully about the sensitive subject.

"Thank you, TT" The redhead replied bashfully. "So, where are we going instead?"

"Well, I packed a picnic and we're going to Sweet Water River"

***

Cheryl loved how beautiful Sweet Water River looked in the sun. Of course, the air was crisp as it slowly became an end to October and it was definitely way too cold to be wearing a dress, but as the sun shined brightly in the sky and the vibrant rays cascaded a halo on the serpents brown hair, Cheryl knew it would be worth it.

When the two girls arrived, Toni opened the trunk of her convertible to grab a blanket and a picnic basket from inside. Once they found a good spot in the almost bleak grass, Toni placed down the blanket on top of it and motioned for the other girl to sit down.

"I can't believe you did this, TT" The redhead breathed, truly shocked that someone would actually do this for her.

"It's just a picnic, Cher. Trust me, if we had the option to eat in a more public setting then I'd be taking you on the fanciest date possible" Toni responded, reaching into the basket and taking out the food she had prepared earlier.

"So, we have sandwiches and strawberries and oh, I may have taken a bottle of red from the Whyte Wrym but you didn't hear it from me" She continued, laying the food and the bottle of wine on top of the blanket.

Cheryl sat and watched as Toni began speaking about how she panicked for an hour, debating on what food she should bring and _god_ did Cheryl feel lucky.

After a few hours passed, the two girls had eaten everything Toni brought as they spoke about everything and nothing. Cheryl couldn't help think about how perfect the date went once they returned back to the car.

Although, she couldn't help but feel disappointed knowing that the date was over and the two would soon have to part ways. That was until an idea came to mind.

"TT, would you like to come back to Thornhill? Mother is out with Hal and she mentioned that she wouldn't be returning until tomorrow"

It stunned the brunette for a second but she quickly accepted the invitation, even if her mind was filled with unspoken questions.

Once they arrived at Thornhill the two girls made their way upstairs and into Cheryl's bedroom that still left Toni in awe at the sight of it.

Cheryl's room was _definitely_ bigger than the tin can that she lived in.

"I'm just gonna go change. Pick any nightwear out that fits you and we can watch a movie when we're done" Cheryl said. But, the way she spoke so casually about it like they hadn't just been out on a date left Toni worried.

Did Cheryl really want her in the way that she wanted Cheryl?

Was this just a pity date so that Cheryl could let her down gently?

So many questions ran through the girl's mind as she undressed and slipped into a pair of her own shorts and t-shirt that she didn't even remember leaving at the girl's house.

"TT, are you changed?" Cheryl called out from inside the en-suite.

Toni called back a quick 'yes' as she finished wiping away her makeup. Once she was done she shifted awkwardly on her feet, not knowing what her next move should be.

She knew she was being silly but the dynamic _had_ changed between them. Toni had never been on a date with someone she was friends with first and it made her question, just _how_ much would things change between them?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize the redhead had exited the bathroom but once she did, oh god...

The redhead strutted over to the brunette wearing a red silk nightgown and her face was makeup free, (Toni's favorite look). The serpent couldn't help but stare at the goddess-like sight before her.

"Are you ready for bed?" Cheryl asked, red lips curling into a warm smile.

That damn smile.

Toni nodded and let herself be led over to the large bed before pulling the covers back and slipping underneath them, loving every second of the rich fabric touching bare skin.

"You know, TT, I really enjoyed tonight and I would love it if we could do it again"

The words came out in a whispered hush and Toni could feel the nervous energy vibrating off of the taller girl.

"Me too but can I ask you something?"

It was now or never really. She _had_ to get the questions off of her chest that ate away at her mind.

"Of course, anything"

She hesitated, taking a deep breath before finally letting the questions spill from her lips. "You do like me, right? This isn't just you pretending in order to save my feelings from being hurt?"

It was silent for a moment and Toni turned her head to face Cheryl just to check if she was still laying beside her.

"I really do, TT. Although, If you're having second thoughts..."

"No, no. I'm not. I just... I wanted to make sure that this isn't one-sided" Toni replied, licking her lips nervously.

"I can prove it if you want me to?"

Toni's breath hitched in her throat at the question. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn’t even think straight. Her mind that just seconds before had been filled with doubt and worry was now filled with anticipation as the two girls stared at each other.

Cheryl leaned forward slowly, her breath ghosting over the serpent's lips as she placed a hand on Toni's cheek. Toni swallowed the hard lump in her throat before finally, the redhead closed the gap between them. Toni responded immediately, the caress of Cheryl's lips softer than she could have imagined.

Toni could feel Cheryl's heart beating against her chest rapidly as the redhead leaned in further, deepening the kiss as their bodies pressed against one another.

The kiss was pure bliss and as Toni's hand reached up to run it through ginger locks, all of those doubts in her mind faded away.

Before Toni could deepen the kiss even further, Cheryl pulled away, her breath ragged as she panted for air. Toni's eyes opened slowly at the missing contact, her breathing practically matching the redhead's.

"Wow"

It was all Toni could think of due to her mind spinning with _so_ many thoughts.

"Wow, indeed"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being MIA, I've been busy and also a little stuck on how to write this chapter. But, I no longer have writer's block and this story will be finished. There will be a time jump in the next chapter and it will be the last one but it won't be short so don't worry about that.- S.

The sunlight peeking through the crack in the curtains stirred the redhead awake from her slumber. Rubbing at her eyes, she looked to her left to see Toni still sleeping peacefully.

A small smile crept onto the girl's lips as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand beside her bed.

Thankfully it was only seven thirty, meaning her mother would only be returning around noon and she still had a few hours left with the serpent. Cheryl slipped out of bed, tiptoeing over to her en suite for a quick shower before she had to get ready for the day.

Cheryl prayed that she wasn't being too loud that she would wake the sleeping girl in her bed.

But when the thought passed in her mind, It suddenly dawned on the redhead that Toni was asleep in her bed. Obviously, she had done many times before but everything was different now. She had kissed Toni last night and the serpent kissed her back.

Cheryl couldn't help the grin that spread on her lips as she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the rack that was mounted on the wall.

She quickly but quietly began to get dressed before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Although Cheryl was nervous to leave the girl alone, she made her way downstairs and walked out of the door, locking it behind her.

With Toni's keys in her hand, she started the engine of the car. She hadn't driven a car in a while but she was confident and thus pulling out of Thornhill, the gates slamming closed behind her.

It was a quick in and out ordeal once Cheryl had reached Pops, the diner had only a couple of people inside who were talking amongst themselves.

Once Cheryl arrived home, she placed the bag on the kitchen countertop that contained their breakfast and began making her and Toni coffee to go with the food.

With the bag between her teeth, Cheryl carried the two cups of coffee upstairs, nudging her bedroom door open once she reached it.

"TT, wake up" The redhead called after she placed the two cups on her nightstand, setting the bag down next to them.

Cheryl heard the sheets ruffle beside her whilst she reached into the bag, taking out the food from inside.

Turning to face the bed, Cheryl had to stifle a giggle when her eyes set upon the serpent.

Toni had the sheets pulled over her head and Cheryl couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully when she heard a muffled groan come from underneath them.

"If you don't get up now then your breakfast will get cold" Cheryl mentioned, her hand reaching over to grab the sheets, pulling it away from the brunette once she did.

"When did you get food?" Toni asked, her voice hoarse from sleep as she shifted upwards to rest her back against the headboard.

"I didn't feel like making breakfast so I went to Pops instead" Cheryl replied, handing the girl her pancakes and coffee.

"Wow, you're really giving me the luxury treatment here" Toni laughed, blowing into the cup to cool the coffee down before taking a sip.

"Don't expect it often, this is only because my mother won't be returning until later" Cheryl replied, shifting on the bed to face the brunette properly.

Toni let out a small laugh before taking a bite of her food and letting out a content sigh.

The girl's mind flooded with memories of last night, and she couldn't help the smile that grew the more she thought about it.

"Cher, can- I want to talk about last night"

The question had stunned the redhead and Cheryl realized there were two ways that the conversation could go. The redhead just hoped that it wouldn't end badly because _god_ her feelings towards the brunette were so strong she's sure she couldn't handle it if Toni decided against them being together.

Cheryl lifted her gaze from her lap, locking eyes with the serpent before nodding in response.

"Even though you kissed me last night, I need a verbal confirmation on how you feel about me. I just- I know you said it at the party but we were both drunk and emotional" Toni gently intoned, placing her breakfast on the nightstand beside her and shifting her position to face the redhead.

"I _really_ like you, TT. I have for a long time and I wish you found out in a better way than during an angsty conversation when we were both intoxicated" Cheryl reassured, mirroring the brunettes actions.

The corners of Toni's mouth upturned into a wide smile which only became infectious, resulting in the redhead smiling back at her.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that and for the record... I really like you too"

A comfortable silence spread throughout the room, the two girls just basking in each other's company.

But, the silence soon broke when Cheryl hesitated but asked a bold question.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Toni could only nod in response, not trusting what her voice would sound like when answering a question like that.

Cheryl shuffled over into the brunettes personal space, a hand reaching up to cup the other girl's cheek. Cheryl's lips curled into a grin as she heard Toni let out a shaky breath at the contact.

"What happened to verbal confirmation, TT?" Cheryl purred, the pad of her thumb stroking against the soft skin underneath it.

A quiet groan escaped from plump lips indicating how quickly impatient the serpent was becoming. But, she followed along nonetheless.

"Kiss me, Bombshell"

Hearing the consent fall from her lips, Cheryl's eyes flickered down to them before shooting back up to look into Toni's. Leaning forward, Cheryl's eyes shut closed and a buzz traveled throughout her body once she felt the girl's lips press against her own.

Her head was spinning already and her heart had started to beat wildly in her chest and Cheryl absolutely _loved_ that feeling. The redhead pushed herself further into the kiss, adamant to keep that feeling grounded.

The taste of coffee mixed with honey from her pancakes only made the kiss even sweeter and Cheryl hoped to god that this moment would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments on this story, they really help a lot to motivate me to keep writing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. It took a while to write it due to writer's block and procrastination (and the fact that this is the longest chapter I've written in the book) but it's finally finished. I intended the ending of this book to end badly but I figured since it's my first choni fic I should probably give it a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I've currently got another one in the works. It'll be a slow burn filled with angst so if you're into that then you should definitely wait until I release the first chapter, which should be the end of this week or the beginning of the next!- S.

It had been over a month since the morning after Cheryl and Toni's first date. After that, it had changed everything between them. The two girls had not yet made it official but they were much closer than before and grew comfortable with the new found relationship.

It was now a crisp Monday morning, Cheryl and Toni had driven to school and waved each other goodbye after the school bell rung, indicating that their first period had begun.

Once the redhead walked into her classroom and settled herself down at her assigned seat, she waited patiently for the rest of the pupils to fill the room.

"So, how are you and Toni doing?"

Cheryl jumped slightly in her seat, turning to her left to be greeted by Veronica.

"Jesus, Ronnie. Give a girl a warning would you?" Cheryl laughed, grabbing her calculus books from inside her bag and placing them onto her desk.

"Oops, sorry. Anyways, got any juicy details about your flourishing relationship?" Veronica asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder before resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"If you're asking if we're dating yet then I'm sorry to disappoint but my answer is still a no" Cheryl replied, rolling her eyes playfully at the girl.

The redhead heard a groan fall from dark colored lips causing her to shake her head at the reaction.

"Why not? It's been over a month now and honestly, I think that's long enough, don't you think?" Veronica asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead in suggestion.

"V, I'm not going to rush anything. Sure it's been a month but it's a big transition to go from friends to whatever we are now... You've been there with Betty, you know what it's like"

Veronica nodded in response. She understood where the girl was coming from but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind.

"Girl please, Betty and I's transition did not take a month. Just admit that you're scared so you can get over it and ask her out already"

Although she was becoming frustrated by the girl's words, they were very much true. Cheryl _was_ scared to make it official between her and Toni, but for good reason.

She had her mothers reaction to think about and that frightened her more than anything else in the world. The thought of Penelope forbidding her from seeing the serpent ever again made her heart ache. She knew the type of woman that her mother was and she knew the type of lengths she would go to in order to get what she wanted.

Pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket, Cheryl typed out a quick message telling Toni to meet her in the girl's locker room, her thumb hovered over the send button, hesitating for a moment before pressing send and shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"I'm actually not feeling rather well, I'm gonna go to the nurse's office" Cheryl began, placing her books neatly back into her bag before standing up from her seat and slinging it over her shoulder. "Tell Ms. Vandenhoff of my whereabouts when she arrives"

Not waiting for a reply, Cheryl walked out of the classroom and headed straight towards the girl's locker room, hoping that Toni received her text and was also making her way there too.

***

Cheryl wiped away a few stray tears that fell as soon as she heard the heavy door of the locker room slam shut. It had only been a few minutes since she walked inside the empty room and slumped onto a flat wooden bench in between two sets of lockers.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she forced herself to take control of her breathing.

Although she loved what she had with Toni, whatever it was, it did come with the constant fear of being caught. Cheryl hated how in movies when two lovers would sneak around behind their parents back they found it exhilarating and daring.

Cheryl definitely did not feel those things as she was always in a state of constant anxiety and paranoia, the fear of someone seeing them together nagging at her mind every time she was with the serpent.

"Cheryl, you in here?"

Lifting her head up, Cheryl was greeted by Toni, a bright smile on her face until it quickly faded at the sight of the redheads' disheveled state.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toni asked, her brow furrowing as she sat down beside the northsider.

"Nothing is wrong, TT. I just wanted to see you that's all" Cheryl croaked out, her features frowning even more at the way her voice sounded.

"I missed you too, but something has happened. Why are you upset?"

A deep sigh escaped her lips as Cheryl stood up, a hand ruffling her hair in frustration. "Well, nothing it's just... Veronica mentioned in class that we aren't dating yet and it just got me thinking about why we aren't dating yet and I-"

Toni reached up to cup Cheryl's hand tightly, stopping her mid-sentence. "Cher, breathe, okay?"

Doing as she was told, Cheryl took a few deep breaths before her hand squeezed Toni's in reassurance, indicating that she was okay now.

"Look, I know the reason on why we aren't dating yet and I fully agree with it. I told you I would wait for you, Cher, and that's exactly what I'm doing" Toni assured, pulling at the other girl's arm until Cheryl shuffled towards her.

Cheryl let out a sigh, moving further towards Toni before straddling the brunette, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Ignore Veronica, okay? I know she means well but it's just going to increase your worry even more and we can't have a rerun of last week can we?" Toni coached, her hands falling down to rest on Cheryl's thighs.

Cheryl nodded her head in response as she took in the girls words. Toni was right and she definitely couldn't have a repeat of the incident that took place a week prior.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Penelope had called the redhead whilst she was at Toni's trailer, asking her when she would return home.

Cheryl had to lie to her mother once again, informing her that she would be staying over at Josie's house and wouldn't return until noon the day after. Once the call had ended, Cheryl had broken down in tears over the stress of lying to her mother. Toni knew it was bound to happen but that didn't stop the aching feeling from forming in her chest at the site of Cheryl in such a state.

"I know that Veronica says we can date without everyone knowing but I don't want us to be sneaking around and lying. When the time comes I want us to be able to do normal couple things in public instead of in secret" Cheryl replied, once her mind had returned to reality. "I hope you know that I do want to be with you, TT"

A sad smile displayed on Toni's lips as she nodded her head. "I do, Cher, and like I said... I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes"

Cheryl moved her arms away from the girl's neck to reach up and cup her cheeks before pressing her lips against Toni's. Cheryl felt her body loosen as she hummed into the kiss.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you" Cheryl breathed after pulling away from the kiss, her thumb trailing along Toni's bottom lip.

"I could say the same about you. I have no idea how I managed to get so lucky"

Cheryl shook her head, a chuckle escaping her lips before she pulled the girl back in for another kiss. It was soft and slow, the two girls reveling in the other one's touch.

Toni's hand moved from her thighs to the small of Cheryl's back, pulling the redhead further in to deepen the kiss as their bodies pressed against each other.

Cheryl let out a shaky breath once she pulled away and she couldn't help but smile when she opened her eyes to see Toni still had hers closed.

"You, Antoinette Topaz, are sensational"

***

"Cheryl Blossom to the principals' office"

All heads turned towards the redhead who sat confused in her seat.

Standing up slowly, Cheryl grabbed her bag from beside her and slung it over her shoulder before making her way over to the classroom door.

Just before she stepped out into the hallway, she glanced back to where she knew Toni sat and the girl looked equally confused as to why she was being called to the principals' office.

She gave her a small smile before entering the empty hallway, her heels clicking against the floor below her.

Once she arrived at the principals' office, she knocked on the door and waited for a moment before turning the handle and stepping inside.

What she didn't expect to see was Penelope sat in one of the chairs that faced principal Weatherbee's desk.

"Ah, Cheryl. I'm sorry to disturb you during your History class but your mother has informed me that you have a doctors appointment"

Cheryl's confusion grew as she stared back at her principal, unsure of what to reply.

But, when her eyes met Penelope's, Cheryl sucked in a sharp breath at the stern look she gave.

"Yes, Sir, I do" Cheryl replied, her gaze never leaving her mothers as her lips formed a tight line.

"Great, now that it's all cleared up, you'll have to excuse us as I'm on a very tight schedule" Penelope announced, standing up from her seat before making her way towards Cheryl and grasping her arm softly and maneuvering her out of the open door.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, the grip on Cheryl's arm tightened, making her wince in pain towards the sudden contact.

"Mommy, that hurts" Cheryl gasped, moving her arm as she tried to escape the tight clutch.

"I'll do more than hurt you, Cheryl, now don't make a scene and leave quietly"

Cheryl's brow furrowed at the words. She was sure that she hadn't done anything wrong to upset her mother, which only spiked her confusion even more than before.

After making there way out of school, Penelope's grip on her arm loosened as she motioned her towards the passenger car door with her pointer finger.

Once she situated herself inside, Cheryl watched as her mother threw open her car door, slamming it closed behind her after she settled in the leather seat.

"I don't have any appointments with my doctor so why did you take me out of school?" Cheryl asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"You've brought shame onto this family, Cheryl" Penelope began, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the school parking lot after the car roared to life. "You've been a disappointment since the day you were born, there's no arguing that. But, what I found out today... I will never see you as my daughter ever again"

Those words cut Cheryl deeper than any knife could. She could handle the slaps that she receives, but hearing those words come from her own mother, they hurt more than any psychical abuse she had endured before.

"Mommy, please tell me what I've done so I can fix it" Cheryl never begged when it came towards her mother, but she hated the fact that the only family member she had left was suddenly disowning her without hesitation or reason.

Once they arrived home, Cheryl followed suit after her mother, closing the door behind her.

Cheryl's mind swam with questions and thoughts. 

What could Penelope possibly have found out to make her despise her so much-

Toni.

"How did you find out about us?" Cheryl asked, her voice small as she watched Penelope pour herself a glass of whiskey.

"I needed a pair of earrings to go with the outfit I'm wearing on my date tonight with Hal. I couldn't find them so I assumed you wore them and left them at Josie's last week... Imagine my surprise to find out that you didn't stay there at all, and in fact, Sierra hadn't seen you in quite a while"

Cheryl stayed quiet, standing in silence as she watched Penelope pour herself another glass after gulping down the first one.

"So, I called up Hermoine to see if you had stayed there instead. She told me that you hadn't and that she and Veronica hadn't seen much of you lately" Penelope took a sip of her drink before placing it down and taking a step towards Cheryl, who only took a step back timidly.

"You see Cheryl, I may not be a great detective but I do know a few people in town who are"

Cheryl's eyes widened in shock at the older woman's words.

"You... You hired somebody to spy on me, what kind of person are you to pay someone to spy on your own daughter?" Cheryl replied, her nostrils flaring in anger as she took a step towards Penelope.

She had no idea where this confidence came from. Maybe it was building up after years and years of torment and abuse at the hands of her mother. Maybe she was tired of the desperate need to take control of her life and she knew that if she didn't do it now, she would never get that chance again.

"Oh don't act like I'm the worst person in the world, Cheryl. That would be you" Penelope replied, scoffing as she walked back to where her drink was placed.

"Who I am doesn't make me deviant or sinful, mommy. I'm in love with a girl. Why does that make me such a bad person?"

"Because it's disgusting!" Penelope sneered. "It's disgusting and I will not tolerate it. Now, I may have put up with the thoughts but this... I will not have you under this roof a second longer. I've already packed your things. I don't care where you go or how you get by, you will leave this instant and never return. Am I making myself clear?"

As much as Cheryl tried to hold it in, the pain that she felt came out in an uproar as tears streamed down her cheeks, one tear falling after the other with no sign that they intended to stop.

"Crystal" Was all Cheryl managed to choke out before she turned around and fled up the stairs of Thornhill, her legs almost caving in underneath her before she even reached her bedroom door.

Dry racking sobs echoed throughout her empty room after throwing open the door and slamming it closed behind her. Scanning the room, her brow frowned at the mess before her. Her wardrobe doors were wide open with nothing left inside apart from hangers that once held her clothes. The draws of her bedside cabinet had been pulled out and discarded onto the floor next to it. Everything had been emptied or thrown on the hardwood floor without care.

When looking over to where her bed was situated in the middle of the room, she saw that on top it had three duffel bags that had been filled with her clothes and other belongings.

Sniffling, Cheryl wiped away her tears before pulling out her phone. She only had one option but to text Toni and tell her what had happened.

God, she was now homeless.

Homeless and so, so scared at the thought of what was going to happen next.

**Cheryl: My mother found out about us and not only have I just been disowned, I am now homeless.**

Not even a second later, Cheryl's phone pinged indicating that the serpent had messaged her back.

**Toni: Oh my god, Cher. I'm on my way**

**Cheryl: I don't think it would be best if you came, TT. If she sees you in the house... God knows what she'll do.**

**Toni: I really don't care, Cher. I'm coming to get you whether she likes it or not**

**Cheryl: I'll wait outside for you.**

After shoving her phone back into her jacket pocket, Cheryl let out a shaky breath and turned away from her bed, stepping towards the bedroom door and opening it before turning back and grabbing two of the bags in one hand and the other bag in the other hand.

She took a deep breath, composing herself the best she could.

With her head held high, she walked down the stairs, her heels thudding on the carpet below her.

She forced herself to not look back once she had swung the front door open and took a step out of it and onto the gravel outside. She hated herself for letting the thought enter her mind, even after everything her mother put her through... she still cared for her.

Shaking her head, she dropped the heavy bags next to her feet and closed the door behind her.

It didn't take long for the metal gates of Thornhill to creak open and for Toni's car to pull up in front of her.

It certainly didn't take long for Toni to throw open her car door and rush to Cheryl, wrapping her arms around her neck as she pulled her in for a tight embrace. Cheryl melted into it, feeling herself relax at the contact.

"You can stay with me, I don't care what Tom has to say" Toni mumbled softly, pulling away from the hug and subconsciously her hand reached out to hold Cheryl's.

Not wanting to argue about the matter, Cheryl just nodded in response. She knew that she was just burdening the serpent with her problems and she wished that she wasn't in this predicament. She also knew that after everything that had happened, it would take a while before the pain faded and the thoughts of her mother would no longer haunt her. But, she had Toni and having the girl by her side, she knew that she would be okay.


End file.
